Ask A Character: Storm Hawks Style
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Cyclonia and Atmosia come together to answer questions about themselves. Tensions will be formed and friendships will be strained. Maybe... POSTPONED
1. Chapter 1

Ask a Character by StormHawksGemma

Thanks to everyone that sent in their questions and OC's. Special recognition to BlueDragon123 who's first Ask a Character I read and sparked the idea to write my own. Also with Minn-Maigi who has helped through all the starting stages and has given me so much useful information. No Copyright Intended with the Characters. No offense to anyone who likes Finn.

ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Storm Hawks (but in my head I do)

**Me:** Heya everyone and good morning to everyone watching at home! My name's Gemma but you can call me Gemz. Today we have eleven special guests on the show and let's bring them out. First of all we have the Storm Hawks. Please welcome Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Stork, Radarr and Finn- "Hey! Why am I last?" *snickers* "Cause I don't like you" – and then the Cyclonians, Master Cyclonis, Ravess, Dark Ace, Snipe and Chicken Feather.

*everyone troops in to the room and sits on opposite sides of the room*

**Me:** Getting down in to the questions right away... these questions are from Minn-Maigi. Who has some very good questions btw. Alrighty then... Aerrow, if the guardians hadn't approached you do you think that your future may have differed? If so how?

**Aerrow: **Well... I'm not really sure. But I reckon that if they hadn't approached me then I guess we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be a squadron; we probably wouldn't be alive...

**Junko:** Hey!

**Aerrow: **Oh right. Sorry Junko forgot about that... Well if they hadn't we would have just been on the run from Cyclonia, we wouldn't have met Stork and we wouldn't be the prime annoyances of Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace. *smirks towards the Cyclonians*

**Dark Ace: **Oh that is it! *leaps up from chair and charges at Aerrow*

**Me: ***snaps fingers and he's back in his chair with iron chains around him* Control yourself Dark Ace. We are on national and international television and I don't want to be branded someone who can't control their guests. Anyone hungry? Like I have to ask... *snaps fingers again and table appears with mountains of food*

**Junko: **Ooo-hoo-hoo! *digs in*

**Me: **Right. Where was I? Ahh... Piper, what annoys you the most? Oh and Minn says that it can't be Finn-related.

**Piper: **Oh that'd be right. Umm well... What annoys me the most besides Finn though their damn close is blowing an experiment.

**Me: **Ooo. That would be annoying. Next is *groan* Finn.

**Finn: ***bounces up and down on the chair* Ooo. What'd she say about me?

**Me: **Cake? Oh and P.S – You rock! *whispers* something that I do not think

**Finn: **Oh yes the ladies love me. Cake? Where?

**Me: **Right now that that's out of the way... Stork! Now Minn realises that you used the Condor for shelter when Terra Merbia was attacked but she wants to know what you did for food and water.

**Stork:** Umm well. I did take a couple of boxes of Merb cabbage on board, as much as I could carry anyway so that lasted a couple of weeks... I didn't really drink that much water but the _sanitised_ bottle of water that I had lasted a few days... So yeah.

**Me: **Ok. That's very interesting Stork. Now... Junko!

**Junko:** Ye-es Gem?

**Me:** How did you come to be associated with Grimsly?  
**  
****Junko:** Oh. Uhh... I can't remember! I think that it was through work...

**Me:** *Gently and quietly* Junko? You know no one blames you for the things that you did when you were with Grimsly. He's a nasty piece of work and he's hard to fight against it.

**Junko: **I guess. Thanks Gemma.

**Me: ***Winks then turns to Radarr* Radarr? Your turn buddy! In the past you've given us some very mixed messages about your feelings towards the stalker hen. Can you describe for me both sides of the relationship and where you see it going?

**Radarr: ***Mimes for pen and paper and Aerrow passes him some and he writes down* That chook drives me nuts and I really am annoyed with her. She thinks there's a chance but I think it's going to go down the drain.

**Me: ** Wow Radarr. *Laughs* you really don't like the stalker hen. Okay... Hmm. This one could be tricky. Oh well. *Snaps fingers and Starling appears*

**Piper: **Ooo! Starling! How are you today?

**Starling: ***Ignoring Piper* Excuse me! If you don't mind I was trying to...

**Me: **Ye-es Starling?

**Starling: **Never mind. What do you want?

**Me: **Ooo touchy. My friend Minn-Maigi wants to ask you a question.

**Starling:** Oh alright.

**Me: **Good. Is it tiring being awesome 24/7?

**Starling: **What kind of a question is that? But yes. I supposed so.

**Me: **Alright. That's all we needed you for. Bye! *Snaps fingers and Starling disappears*

**Cyclonis: **When are WE going to get questions?

**Me: **Oh right. I completely forgot about you... Uh ok. Cyclonis. Minn wants to know two things:

If Piper avoided being consumed by the Binding through her two-way attunment with Aerrow, how did you learn to control it?

What happened to the stuffed rabbit in the photograph of the younger you?

**Cyclonis: **Oh must I answer these?

**Me: **Yup!

*Aerrow, Piper, Finn and Stork snickering in background.*

**Cyclonis: **Fine but tell them to shut up!

**Me: **Boys...

**Piper: **Hey!

**Me: **Oh sorry Piper!

**Cyclonis: **The rabbit got destroyed in a fire and I started binding when I was six with the Dark Ace so I've had plenty of time to work it out.

**Me: **Hmm interesting. Now Dark Ace. Minn wants to know what weapon you used before Lightning Strike's sword.

**Dark Ace: **Well... I actually didn't have a weapon because I was a co-pilot and didn't need one. There were blasters on the skimmer and they were the only ones I used.

**Aerrow: ***Mutters* and I know exactly why he didn't.

**Me: **That's all for today folks! Goodnight!

Rate and review please people!


	2. Sorry Everyone

Sorry everyone! I can't think of any more ideas on how to make it more interesting and I haven't had any time to continue it anyway. I'm thinking of writing others but I'm not sure if I can do them… If I have time and finally a new idea then I will write more. Again incredibly sorry to everyone reading this fanfic…

xXxStoryRocker101xXx


End file.
